


Morning Stretches

by weatherflonium



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: F/F, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sexual Content, Shameless Lewd Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherflonium/pseuds/weatherflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsubasa, Maria, and waking up in the morning. Based on a piece of official magazine art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Stretches

Tsubasa swallowed a yawn, shifting her arms and legs as she shook off her sleep, then stretching out her legs and arms until they were straight behind her. As she tossed her head around on her pillow, her half-awake motions were interrupted by a quiet, familiar voice saying “Good morning.”

Tsubasa opened a single eye to see Maria, her hair already done up into her baffling little peaks, smiling at her from across the bed. “How could you tell I was awake?”

Maria shrugged slightly, still smiling. “You always stretch like that before you open your eyes.”

Tsubasa gave her a curious look. “Do you have a habit of watching me wake up?”

“Every chance I can.” Maria's smile grew as she shuffled towards Tsubasa, laying her right hand on Tsubasa's. “I still don't know which I like more; waking up next to you, or seeing you wake up next to me.” Maria stretched towards Tsubasa, giving her a light kiss.

“How long have you been awake?” Tsubasa gestured to Maria's hair. “I still have no idea how you get those things to work at all, let alone how long it takes.” Tsubasa reached over to her nightstand for a small, circular clip, which she slid around a long tuft of hair, perking it into her usual bending ponytail.

“A woman has to have her secrets.” Maria laughed. “I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually. You've certainly gotten the hang of letting it down.” Maria smirked, locking her eyes with Tsubasa's and closing in for a second, longer kiss. As Maria pulled back from the kiss and moved to stand, Tsubasa rolled towards her, tossing her right leg over both of Maria's. “Wait, aren't you tire-” Tsubasa cut her off with a third kiss, this one stronger and much longer than the first two.

“Last night was last night. I'm not the one who was acting all charming.” Tsubasa pulled Maria into another, even longer kiss, this time letting her tongue dart out towards Maria's waiting lips. As the kiss deepened, she leaned further forward, until Maria was on her back with Tsubasa above her, supported by her knees and left hand. “And I still owe you for the last part.” Maria's face flushed slightly at that, and Tsubasa swooped in for yet another kiss.

When Tsubasa finally leaned back, Maria took a deep breath and sighed. “Mmm. Last night was last night.” She reached her arm around Tsubasa, pulling her down lower as Maria raised one of her knees towards Tsubasa's hips. “I can work with that.” Maria felt a sudden shiver in Tsubasa's spine as her leg slid up alongside her lover's; her momentary grin was cut short when Tsubasa kissed her again, slipping her tongue through immediately and refusing to yield any ground to Maria's own. Tsubasa shifted back, putting more weight onto her knees, shivering again as she brushed Maria's knee. Dropping down to her left elbow, she slipped her right hand under Maria's open blouse, tossing the fabric aside to dance her fingers across Maria's chest, eventually settling her hand on one of her lover's breasts.

Not to be outdone, Maria's free hand darted to Tsubasa's collar, scrambling to undo the small buttons. After a few seconds of fumbling, the first button popped open; Maria's hand drifted down towards the second. “Why did you–” Maria's hand fell away from Tsubasa's chest as Tsubasa leaned down for another quick, passionate kiss, “–even do this up?”

“Maybe I was cold.” Tsubasa leaned down, close to Maria's ear, and whispered, “Or _maybe_ I like  watching you take it off.” Tsubasa slinked lower, pressing her lips to the nape of Maria's neck. She slowly trailed kisses down Maria's shoulder, eliciting a slow, growled moan from her lover. Tsubasa looked up and caught Maria's half-lidded eyes, and felt a warmthrush through her body. She returned the sultry look. Keeping her gaze locked with Maria's, she traced the curves of her lover's side with her right hand, slowly working down towards Maria's waist. As her hand reached Maria's hip, she slowly drew it inward, lightly brushing Maria's skin with her fingertips. Maria's breath hitched and Tsubasa leaned forward again, a slight, confident smile on her lips.

It was at this point that a loud, cheerful voice boomed from the closed door. “Tsubasa! Wake up, Miku's making pancakes!”

After a look of shared panic, Tsubasa quickly leapt to the side, landing on her elbows a foot or so away from Maria. In the same moment, Maria quickly rolled forward onto her chest as her left arm darted backwards to pull the end of her blouse down towards what little it could cover. No sooner had they settled into their new positions than Hibiki burst into the room, a brilliant smile on her face.

“Ooh! Maria's here too! Then all that's left is Chris!” Hibiki's smile somehow became even bigger; she turned and left as suddenly as she'd entered, turning as she exited to dash for the next room. “Chris! Paaaan~cakes!” Hibiki's voice was cut off by the faint yet unmistakable _whump_ of a thrown pillow, followed by a fury of unintelligible grumbl es from the room next door.

Maria blinked slowly, twice, taking a long, deep breath. “...did she even realise–”

Tsubasa shook her head. “I honestly couldn't say.”

**Author's Note:**

> so I wrote some lewd  
> it might not be very lewd  
> but it's lewd for me  
> [a haiku by weather]
> 
> In defense of Hibiki's twatswatting density, _pancakes_.
> 
> This was based on some Symphogear magazine art (found [here](http://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/2119495)), which has Tsubasa and Maria relaxing on a bed in only shirts, with a happy-looking Hibiki in the background. Any details surrounding said scene were promptly elaborated upon by the strange, rasping sounds my yuri goggles whisper into my ears.
> 
> I swear I'll stop chasing after shiny objects and write some longer fic eventually. Honest.


End file.
